


standing on the sun

by Stromesquad



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sibling Incest, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Dylan is bigger than Ryan.





	standing on the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonesnuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/gifts).



> stonesnuggler,  
> I hope you love this as much as I love writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Beyonce. 
> 
> Thanks to the pals for the looking this over.

Dylan is bigger than Ryan. He's been bigger than Ryan for a long time now but right now it's comical with Dylan in his skates and full padding. The small, script R located just over his heart is buzzing, like electricity just under his skin as he looks Ryan. He spots Ryan as he is running across the ice, weaving his way around people trying to get to Dylan until he's crashing into Dylan's chest. He barely comes up to Dylan's nipples. 

 

And maybe Dylan probably shouldn't do this. There are so many people watching, so many cameras snap, snap, snapping away but he doesn't care. 

 

The only thing Dylan wants is for Ryan to be closer. 

 

Dylan bends his knees and Ryan throws his arms around Dylan's neck. 

 

“I'm so proud of you. I'm so fucking proud, Dyl.”

 

Still not close enough. 

 

Dylan stands lifting Ryan with him. Ryan tucks his face into Dylan's neck and places a soft, gentle kiss. 

 

“You did it,” he says, lips moving against Dylan's skin. He brings his knees up around Dylan's hips.

 

This. This is what Dylan wants right now. It's as close as they can be, between all the people and all the padding. Closer will have to wait.

 

“I love you,” Dylan whispers. “I'm so glad you're here.”

 

“Pretty much nowhere else I'd wanna be.” Ryan says, face still tucked tightly into Dylan's neck. 

 

That's probably a lie. He'd probably still rather be playing hockey but Dylan won't call him on it. 

 

Ryan loves him and that's enough. 

 

Dylan holds on tight for another moment. It's probably already been too long but he doesn't really care. He finally sets Ryan back down on the ice. 

 

“Can I, um, stay with you tonight?”

 

“Don't you wanna spend time with your boys? Celebrate your win with your team.”

 

“I will but after.”

 

Ryan places his hand over Dylan’s heart. “Yeah, yeah of course.” He smiles at Dylan soft and fond. “Always. You know that.”

 

Dylan closes his and hums. 

 

“I'll let you know when I'm on my way.”

 

“Go celebrate.”

 

“I will.”

 

He slips his blocker off his wrist as he watches as Ryan walks away. 

 

_ “I love you,”  _ Dylan sends down the bond. 

 

_ “I love you. I’ll see you later.”  _

 

Alex skates into Dylan, shaking him out of his thoughts. “You good?”

 

“Yeah, the best.” 

 

“You look far away.”

 

“I'm okay. Just tired.” 

 

Alex smiles and nods. “It's been a long season but a good one.” He follows Dylan's eyes which are still lingering on Ryan. “You're not ducking out on partying afterwards are you?” 

 

“'Course not. These are my boys! We're family!”

 

“You might sneak away early though.”

 

“Yeah, it's just…”

 

“Ryan. I know.”

 

Dylan smiles softly, grateful once again for the friend Alex continues to be. He couldn’t have asked for a better secret keeper, friend, linemate. He’s going to miss him a lot next year, but that’s for later. Now it’s time to celebrate. The stand quietly together in the middle of the ice, a captain and his A, watching everyone slowly trickle towards the locker room. They're the last ones on the ice. 

 

“Hug me,” Dylan tells Alex and he does for a very, very long moment. 

 

“We did it,” Alex whispers. “We fucking did it.” 

 

“Couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for…” Dylan trails off for a moment. “Thank you for everything.” 

 

Alex squeezes him tight. “Always gonna have your back. Now let's head to the locker room.”

 

They head back in to their team and to celebrate. Dylan makes a post-game speech about brotherhood and family and ends it with, “I love you all. Now let's get fucking drunk!”

 

He doesn't really plan on that though. He sends down the bond to Ryan,  _ “Only gonna stay an hour.” _

 

Ryan sends,  _ “Celebrate, Dyls. You don't have these guys much longer.” _

 

_ “I'm just gonna be distracted the whole time.” _

 

_ “Live in the moment! Get drunk with your friends! I'll still be here tomorrow, and the day after, and forever. Love you.” _

 

Dylan feels the certainty and contentment thrumming down to him from Ryan. He feels it like a physical touch, that extra squeeze at the end of the hug that promises a long, long time. 

 

Dylan sends back warmth and love and maybe just a little bit of want tacked on for good measure. He can feel Ryan roll his eyes.

 

_ “Later. Go celebrate.”  _

 

_ “I love you. I wish you could come!” _

 

_ “Go! And don't keep talking to me every second. I will put my blocker on.” _

 

_ “Okay. Okay. I'm going.”  _

 

Dylan lets out a sigh. His billets said they could have the party at their place since they have a finished basement so he collects Alex and they head back. 

 

The guys trickle in slowly. In groups of twos and threes. Dylan makes the rounds, talks to all the guys and tells them he's proud of them, that they've earned this, that it wouldn't be possible without him. He's distracted but he tries not to let it show.

 

Eventually, Alex find him sitting on the stairs, leaning on the doorway and trying not to reach for Ryan. Alex knocks their shoulders together. 

 

“You look far away.” 

 

“Just tired,” Dylan says. “It's been a long season and we've still got more to go.”

 

Alex smiles a little ruefully. “We've got a little more time to be with the boys. Go. I'll hold down the fort.”

 

Dylan wraps an arm around Alex's shoulders. “You're the fucking best. Have I ever told you that?”

 

“Oh once or twice but that's not nearly enough.”

 

Dylan lets out a laugh. “Thank you, again. Thank you for always knowing.”

 

“I got you. Now go see him.” 

 

“I'm going.” He squeezes Alex once and pops up. “See you tomorrow.” 

 

_ “I'm coming to you.”  _ Dylan sends down the bond as he takes the stairs two at a time. 

 

Warmth blooms in his chest. He's not sure if it belongs to him or Ryan. 

 

_ “I'll see you soon.” _

 

Dylan tries not to speed on the way over but he still makes it to the hotel in record time. He’s antsy as he wait for the elevators, can’t stop fidgeting once he gets inside. It’s been so, so long since they could be together, since they both left for training camp. They usually wear their blockers. Sex without them is intense and overwhelming but that’s what Dylan wants. He wants to feel everything, completely surround himself with all that is Ryan. 

 

The elevator doors slide open and Dylan has to fight himself not to jog down the hall. He keeps it under control, but barely. 

 

_ “I’m here,”  _ he sends down the bond, not that he needs to. He knows Ryan can feel how close he is.

 

The door opens just as Dylan gets there and Ryan pulls him in. The door is barely closed before Ryan is dragging him down. Dylan ducks his head and kisses Ryan. 

 

It's soft and gentle and everything pulses with  _ 'I love you. I missed you. I'm proud of you,’  _ so strong that Dylan can almost taste it. Sweet and sure and familiar. 

 

It's everything Dylan has ever needed. He slips his fingers into Ryan’s hair and holds on a little. Ryan’s fingers flex against his hip. The kiss deepens. 

 

They stay like that, just kissing, being together until they break apart to catch their breath.

 

“Hi,” Dylan whispers as he presses his forehead to Ryan’s. “I love you.” 

 

Ryan smiles, gentle and warm. “I love you.” 

 

Ryan takes Dylan’s hand and pulls him further into the room until they’re next to the bed. Dylan sits and Ryan climbs on top of him and presses his lips to Dylan’s. It starts slow but the heat begins to build. Dylan breaks the kiss and pulls at Ryan’s shirt. “Off. Wanna touch you. Wanna feel you.” 

 

Ryan hums. “Mmm, you too.” 

 

Dylan pulls his shirt over his head too fast and gets caught in it. Ryan laughs and helps Dylan untangle himself, mirth seeping down their bond. Dylan tries to pout once the shirt is off but he can’t. He laughs lightly as he lays back and pulls Ryan down with him. 

 

They try to kiss through fits of giggles until Ryan finally breaks off and rolls onto his side, facing Dylan. Dylan rolls to face in. 

 

“Hi,” Ryan says and kisses the tip of Dylan’s nose. 

 

“Hi,” Dylan says, smiling broad and open. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” Ryan takes Dylan’s hand and squeezes. “Proud of you.” 

 

Dylan feels his cheeks heat. “Thank you. It was so much better, knowing that you were here.”

 

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

 

Ryan leans in and kisses Dylan like that’s the truest thing in the world. 

 

It starts slow but gets desperate quickly, Ryan licking his way into Dylan’s mouth, fucking his tongue and out  Dylan can feel Ryan’s want spilling into his chest, taking up residence and fanning the fires of his own. He’s burning with it. He pulls Ryan closer so their hips are flush together and grinds, cock dragging along Ryan’s where he’s already hard and wanting. 

 

Ryan pulls back a little. “What do you want Dyls?” 

 

“Fuck me? Please?” 

 

“Yes,” Ryan says in a hoarse hiss. He pushes Dylan over so he’s laying on his back and kisses him deep, tongue fucking in and out of Dylan’s mouth. Dylan lets out a stifled moan just as Ryan starts to pull away. 

 

“Get undressed. I’ll be right back,” he says as he hops off the bed. Dylan strips out of his jeans and underwear and watches as Ryan steps out of his. He can feel how hard Ryan is, even from across the room. Aching, just like him. 

 

They don’t do this often with their blockers off. It’s overwhelming and intense but tonight, tonight is special and Dylan wants to feel it all. 

 

Ryan comes back lube in hand. He grabs a pillow and puts it under Dylan’s hips and settles betweens Dylan’s thighs. He kisses Dylan’s knee. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Ryan slicks up his fingers and slowly presses into Dylan. Dylan lets out a shuddery at the feeling. He’s tight. Tighter than usual. Hasn’t had time to do this himself in a long time. Ryan waits as Dylan relaxes into, slowly starting to move his finger. He works Dylan open slowly, building his way up to three until Dylan’s whimpering and shaking. 

 

“Ryan, please. I’m ready.”

 

Ryan pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. He slides in and every part of Dylan lights up. He can feel every inch of Ryan in him and himself around Ryan at the same time, feeding down both sides of the bond. Ryan shakes a little at the sensation. Dylan reaches up and cups his face. 

 

They lock eyes and keep them there as Ryan starts to move, dragging all the way out before pushing back in, slow and steady at first but rapidly picking up speed as the sensation overwhelms them both. It doesn’t take long until Dylan is moaning, breath punched out of him with every thrust. He feels his orgasm building, or is it Ryan’s, or is it both? Dylan can’t sort out where he ends and Ryan begins and he just holds on. 

 

“Ryan, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come,” he gasps before spilling all over his stomach, pulling Ryan with him and feeling the intensity of both their orgasms at once. He can barely breath and the pleasure rebounds up and down the bond in feedback loop. He feels so good and buried under the weight of Ryan and the love they share. It’s everything. 

 

Eventually Ryan pulls away and gets a wash cloth to clean them up. He cleans Dylan gently, wiping away the come from his stomach and trailing kisses on the damp skin. 

 

“Mmm. Hurry up. Wanna cuddle you.” 

 

Ryan laughs. “I’m done, let me just get rid of the washcloth.” He’s gone only for a couple seconds before the bed dips behind Dylan and Ryan wraps himself around Dylan.

It's never easy, the secret keeping, the lies by omission but it's worth it. Dylan never asked for Ryan to be his soulmate except for how he kind of did. He wouldn't change it for anything. He rolls over to face Ryan and tucks his face into Ryan's neck.    
  
"I love you," he whispers.    
  
"I love you too," Ryan replies, and then he presses a kiss into Dylan's hair. "Now go to sleep. It's like 4:00 in the morning."   
  
Dylan sighs happily and burrows closer. Yeah. There is nowhere in the world he'd rather be.


End file.
